1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate to a method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a display device and a method and apparatus for mounting a driver integrated chip (IC) on the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are devices used to provide visual information, e.g., images, to users. The display devices are manufactured in various forms to express the visual information. In particular, a display device may include a display panel that displays images to provide visual information to a user, and a driver integrated chip (IC) that applies a signal for controlling the display panel.
The driver IC is generally installed in the display panel by being adhered to the display panel. The display device may be smoothly driven according to how accurately the driver IC is mounted on the display panel. For example, when the driver IC is not accurately mounted on the display panel, the display device needs to be replaced or repaired due to an operational problem of the display device.